<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No I In Team by Ink_Gypsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299440">No I In Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy'>Ink_Gypsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Clover Diner Universe [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants Elijah to know he’s partly responsible for the diner’s success.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Astin/Elijah Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Clover Diner Universe [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No I In Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt:  numbers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>When Sean returned from the tax preparer’s office, the first thing Elijah asked was, “So?  How’d you do?”<p>“<i>We</i> did fine,” Sean replied.  “We owe the Feds money, but the State owes us, so it kind of evens out.  The important thing is, The Lucky Clover is operating in the black so we won’t be closing any time soon.”</p>
<p>“Are things really that good?”</p>
<p>“The numbers don’t lie.”</p>
<p>Elijah grinned.  “Your folks will be pleased.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.  I’m pretty proud of what we accomplished together.”</p>
<p>Elijah shook his head.  “You’re responsible for the diner’s success.”</p>
<p>“Elijah, why do you refuse to take credit for your part in making the business what it is?”</p>
<p>“My part?” Elijah questioned.  “All I do is buss tables.”</p>
<p>Sean sighed.  “Elijah, when are you going to realize it’s not just what goes on inside the diner that matters?  You’re the reason I get up in the morning on days when it’s the last thing I want to do.  You encourage me to put in long days at the diner because I know I’m working for our future.  You help me in the diner by bussing tables, but you help me so much more at home with the support and love you give me.  Don’t you understand that by now?”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m only taking,” Elijah admitted.  “I never feel like I’m giving.”</p>
<p>“Well you’d better think again,” Sean scolded, “because you give just by being here.  We’re a team, got it?”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>